Blessings and Curses
by kittykritik
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to be happy anymore. She knows being happy means being hurt... first this, then that... one more and she knows she'll break... and she can't afford to do that...
1. Chapter 1: Her Future

Hey, all you great people. This is my very first fanfic and I'm a little scared of the responses I may/may not get. But, whether it's good or bad, tell me what you think, please!!!

Summary: Kagome never expected to have to deal with all of this when she moved in with her cousin. She just wanted to try to forget her hard past… not create a hard future. But, here she was… in the shadows…

Disclaimer: I can truly say I own none of the wonderful characters in this fanfic, because if I did, you would be picking it up in the book store…

'It's funny, you know? One minute you're having a great time… just hanging out with your friends… smiling… laughing… Then, you're in the hospital for the night. You're crying. You're praying to… whoever will listen… praying for a miracle…

It keeps happening… party, disaster… party, disaster… maybe fun is only for those who can handle tragedy… right, that's it. Don't have fun unless you want to end up hurt'

"Higurashi?! Would you mind leaving dream world and coming back to class? What is the answer to this question?!"

Kagome didn't rush to pear at her teacher or the question on the board. She merely looked at her teacher, causing him to rethink the tone in his voice with one icy stare. Then, after she was satisfied with punishing him, she regarded the problem to be solved.

"46 cubed feet…"

"Uh… good job… Higurashi…Now, class… our next problem…"

Kagome went back to staring at that spot on her desk and ignored Mr. Tayama. Before she knew it, the bell was ringing and everyone was leaving. She slowly struggled from her seat and picked up her books.

"Higurashi? I need to speak to you," she heard Mr. Tayama calling to her.

She kept walking.

"Higurashi Kagome! Please… you're failing this class, Higurashi…"

Kagome stopped.

'Well… what did I expect?'

She turned around and walked slowly to the teacher.

"You're failing… and I don't think you understand how much you need this class to graduate. I know you don't much care about going to college anymore, even though I think it is such a loss. You used to be my star student-"

"Your point, Mr. Tayama?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "My point is that I now deep down in there somewhere is the student I used to know that cared about passing my class. So, unless you start shaping up I'll have to require you go to tutoring."

"I hope you understand, Tayama, but in a couple months I'll hardly have time for tutoring…"

He clearing his throat again, glancing at her stomach. "Yes, I understand, and I also understand that you can _make_ time if you want to graduate. There are things that you can do in the future if you graduate you know. A high school diploma looks good to anybody. Got it?"

"Sure, Tayama…"

"_Mr_. Tayama."

"Ok…"

He sighed. "Go to class, Higurashi."

She turned and left the classroom.

Everyone was supposed to be in lunch, but Kagome never was. Not anymore. She didn't want to have to see _him_ there anymore; it was bringing back more memories than she cared to think about…

'What does it matter, anyway. No real job is going to matter if I don't go to college. But, I have no money.'

She rounded the corner to her favorite spot outside, away from the chaos they called high school. She lowered herself down to the trunk of the tree and relaxed against it, sinking into the soft grass. Closing her eyes, she let her surroundings envelop her.

'And, why does it matter that I won't graduate if all my time will be spent anyway…? I guess I'll need more money though, and I won't be able to spend all my time working either, so the better the job the more chance I'll have of not losing my apartment. Can't have that… now can we?'

She looked down at her rounded tummy.

'No… we can't…'

Yay! I finished it! Well please R & R and if I get enough reviews then I guess I'll make the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Couple

I'm so sorry it took me so long to add this one guys, but I came down with the flu and was immobilized from ALL activity. Please, forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, believe me!

Here it is:

He knew he owned the school. He knew everyone loved him. All the girls wanted him, all the boys wanted to be him. If he didn't know you, you were a nobody. If you were his friend, everyone sucked up to you. It was said that in the dictionary if you look up popular, his face glowed from the page.

He knew all of this, but he hardly rubbed it in people's faces. He wasn't a bully. He didn't cheat on his girlfriend, not much anyway…

'Speaking of my girlfriend… where is Kikyo?'

Inuyasha leaned against the locker and closed his eyes.

"She's late…" he mumbled. He sighed.

Being the most popular guy in Goshinboku High School, he had all the control. The teachers even loved him. The principal knew him by name, and not because he was always in his office. His life, he knew, was the one everyone wanted.

So, when it came to getting a girlfriend, he had to have the most popular girl there. Kikyo was that girl. She was a cheerleader, she was beautiful, and she was smart. Did I mention beautiful?

She caught his eye at a football game while he was out on the field and she was cheering on his team. Once he had claimed her, all other suitors had to give up and she had to have him. She put up a little bit of a fight though.

'It's not like she didn't want me from the start, she was just playing hard to get to show she wasn't like all these boy-crazy ditsy girls in this school… and I fell for it…'

He laughed lightly out loud from his thoughts.

"What are you laughing about hanyou?" said a sassy, familiar voice.

He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend standing in front of him with her hand on her hip. He smiled a warming smile at her as her fake, scowling look on her face melted into a look of love and she opened her arms to welcome a hug from him.

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Her sweet scent.

'This is what I look forward to everyday…' he thought in pleasure.

"What took you so long?" he whispered lovingly in her ear.

"I had to get ready for you…" she said in a shy tone that she almost never had.

He held her tighter, saying, "You know I don't care how you look. I love you."

She giggled softly, let go of him, and looked deep into his eyes. Then she leaned forward and gave him a kissed that would open up the heavens.

Their relationship had not always been that wonderful. When they first started dating they had so many fights and we together on and off. Then, someone changed in them. Something wonderful.

'Yeah, I'm the luckiest guy on earth. Not only am I popular but I think I'm in love. Wait, there is something missing…'

He opened his eyes while kissing her and looked behind her to see her awaiting posy standing behind her. They weren't pestering her like they usually were. They were busy with their own boyfriends for once.

He noticed in his peripheral vision that someone else was staring, but he couldn't get a good look before Kikyo pulled away and looked at him lovingly again.

"I got to get to class, baby, but I will see you later."

"You know it…" he said as he watched her curved form walk away.

He returned his eyes to the spot where he saw the person watching him. He caught a dark haired girl walking down the hall from that spot and turning the corner.

'Who was that? Oh, well… maybe just a fan…'

He smiled and went to his class.

Kikyo was happy. Yeah, she could say that. She was a little stressed, but she was happy.

It was Inuyasha that kept her sane, she knew that much. She practically couldn't live without him ever since their relationship had changed. But, grades, college, and being the most popular girl in school was taking a toll on her. She had to keep up with everything. Plus, ever since her aunt died and her cousin moved into the same apartment building as her, her mother never seemed to be at home. She was always with her cousin. She fended for herself mostly. Sometimes she hated that girl…

Her life was good though. It could be better but it was good. Simply good.

'As long as I have Inuyasha…'

I really hope you all liked this one! I know some of you would expect me to bash Kikyo cause this is really Kagome's story, but give me some time and you'll see! Please R& R and I will be so happy to read what you send! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter with the Past

**Okay, it's about time I got this new chapter on so here it is folks!**

**Disclaimer: What?! I don't own Inuyasha?! Oh… well, there it is then…**

**Chapter 3: Encounter with the Past**

Miroku laughed so hard, he was afraid soda would spill from his nose. He was afraid he'd break a rib. He was afraid tears would never stop flowing from his eyes. He was afraid… he was afraid…

He was afraid.

He couldn't mess this up…

No, he had to keep laughing, because Inuyasha was laughing. He hadn't stopped laughing yet. So, neither could he.

He was afraid if Inuyasha didn't think Miroku thought he was funny…

Life would end as he knew it.

So, he had to keep laughing, for his reputation, for his life, for his final years in high school. And, he would keep laughing to keep all of those in good grace of Inuyasha.

Whatever it took…

"Hey…"

Miroku sat up from his seat of hysterics in the front passenger side of the car.

'Oh, no! He stopped laughing already! God, Miroku, you're such an idiot! Now you look like a complete fool!' Miroku was panicking.

"Hey, Miroku… look at that girl there…"

Miroku's vision immediately went to where Inuyasha was looking from the driver's seat.

There was a girl standing on the side of the street, holding books and looking like she had just came out of the school behind them. She appeared to be waiting for someone.

"Yeah… what about her…" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I… think I saw her before… but I can't put my finger on it. I think I saw her watching me and Kikyo earlier today… is she new?"

'He really doesn't recognize her?' Miroku thought.

"No… she's not new. You don't recognize her?" Miroku carefully picked his words. He had to keep Inuyasha liking him.

"Actually, no…" he leaned back in the chair and watched her.

The girl turned to the side and gazed down the street.

"She's pregnant?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah… I can't believe you don't remember her…"said Miroku. He suddenly sensed an error in his speech and quickly added, "I mean, I know you like, know everyone so I just, uh… I thought… uh…"

Inuyasha cut him off, appearing to still be in thought. "Should I know her? Besides the fact that I know just about everyone in our pint-sized school…"

"Well…"

'Should I really remind him? He's so in love with Kikyo and all…'

"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha had his full attention now. He was starting to regret he said anything.

"Well… remember at the beginning of the year when you and Kikyo went to that party and had that huge fight?"

Inuyasha appeared to be deep in thought and confused. He didn't seem to remember.

'Of course he wouldn't remember the last time him and Kikyo ever were in bad terms…'

"Well…" It was becoming a habit of his to start off with a 'well'. "That night you had caught Kikyo with some other guy. You got really, really mad and started flirting with other girls to get revenge on her. You went in a room with a girl and… well, I guess you guys got together… cause this girl seemed to be no good afterwards… well, then when Kikyo found out she was crying and you both said you were sorry never fought again."

Inuyasha seemed to be in thought for a while and then said, "I remember that fight… and the make-up…" he smiled. "But, what I don't remember is going in the room with some girl. Wait, you're trying to tell me that _that_ is the girl?" he said, pointing.

"Yeah, 'fraid so."

"I didn't do that to her, did I?!" He seemed to be starting to panic.

"I- I don't know! It could have been some other guy! Yeah, yeah I'm pretty sure it was…" Miroku was panicking too.

"But… how do you know… she seems like she pretty for along… But, I guess you're right. It could have been anyone, right?"

Miroku made a very audible sigh and relaxed against the leather interior.

'That was close… I thought he was going to hate me!'

Unbeknown to Miroku, Inuyasha couldn't relax.

Goshinboku Goshinboku Goshinboku Goshinboku Goshinboku Goshinboku Goshinboku

Who is this… girl?

He watched her standing there, looking increasingly uncomfortable and tired. Her ride didn't seem to have come yet and she was becoming agitated and weary.

'With a melon like that in her stomach I don't blame her… Maybe I should ask her to come and sit in the car until her ride comes. Or, I could take her home…'

She had long, silky, jet black hair cascading down her shoulders. She seemed like her small frame could hardly handle the weight she was carrying. She wasn't ugly like most of the pregnant girls at their school seemed to turn out. But, she looked so… sad…

Inuyasha opened the car door silently, glancing at the sleeping Miroku. He got out and stood by his car, watching her before he called out to her.

"Hey!" He called. "You there! You need a ride?!"

Inuyasha couldn't describe the feeling he got when she turned around. Her midnight hair spun with her, clouding and then revealing her delicate face. She still had that frustrated and sad look on her face, but curiosity covered it now. The sun shone on her face and sparkled in her chocolate brown eyes.

'Wow… talk about beautiful… she looks kind of like Kikyo…'

The girl saw him and her face suddenly went from curiosity to horror.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey, don't be… scared. I just thought sense your ride hadn't come yet, that maybe you needed a way to get…"

He trailed off as he saw her practically run down the street in the direction in which she was staring earlier.

'Whoa… what the…'

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod

Kagome tried to run, but that was impossible or her now…

'Oh god! I can't believe it's him! Talking to me! Talking to me… Oh, god…'

She dropped to her knees in anguish.

'I… I can't breathe… why does he always make me feel like this…'

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to her.

"No! No, get away from me!" She tried to get up.

"Kagome! Girl, get off the ground and in this car! You're making a scene!"

Kagome snapped out of her trance.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go home, huh? We've got some talking to do."

Kagome stood. "Yes, Aunt Keade…"

'Wow… I don't remember the last time that happened to me…

'The last time I felt anything at all…'

She got into the car and it pulled away.

'The last time I actually felt like dying again… not just existing…'

She saw Inuyasha watching the car as it drove by.

'I can't let something like this happen again.'

"Kagome, you need to start getting over this, honey. You can't keep doing this."

"I know, Aunt Keade… I know…"

'I know…'

Anguishandfrustrationanguishandfrustrationanguishandfrustrationanguishandfrustrationanguishandfrustration

Kikyo walked out of the high school double doors looking for her love. She saw him standing with his back to her, watching a car drive down the street. She stood there a while, waiting for him to turn around.

She huffed. 'What is he doing?!'

She half jogged over to him, bouncing off her sneakers. She came up behind him, knowing that he would soon sense her presence with his half-demon attentiveness. Most times, that would get on his nerves along with all the other things that came along with him being a hanyou, but she let it go because he was the most popular guy in school, he was hot, and eventually because she loved him. But, now she wished he would notice her instead of her always having to get his attention.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

He spun around, breaking from his daze and looking into his girlfriends eyes.

'Awww…' she thought as her frustration melted away. 'I can't be mad at him. Look at his adorable eyes. I'm so glad I got those black contacts for him!'

Endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendend

I don't know if I really like how that chapter went, but I guess it will just have to do for now. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and helped me, but maybe I need a little more help??? Tell me what you think when you r&r people!


	4. Chapter 4: Still Struggling

**Hey, everyone! How long has it been really? No clue... no clue... Well, here it is, folks! Hope you enjoy, I had a little trouble writing it...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I just found out I don't own Inuyasha. Yeah, it's a shame, right?**

**Chapter 4: Still Struggling**

Kagome plopped down on the bed, permitting her books fall by the bedside with a loud thud. The bed creaked as she carefully laid down, drained form the day's events.

Kagome heaved a sigh. 'There's still homework to do and a job to get to… But, I'm so tired. Why don't I just lay here for a while…?'

Before Kagome knew it, she had fallen into a weary slumber.

_"Here, drink this. It will calm you down some."_

_She saw the __swill __in front of __her face __and was utterly afraid, knowing what it held. She couldn't move. She was being __clenched __down._

_"Come on, can't you pick it up? What's wrong?"_

_She __was __strugg__ling__ against the hands that held her, panicking._

_"Here, let me help you…"_

_She was being pushed down and her mouth being forced open. She felt cold liquid being poured down her __throat and__ running down her chin and cheeks. Then she felt a hand practically choking her, forcing her to crave air and forcing her to swallow._

_The hands __were __let__ting__ go of her. She __was clutching__ her now __burning__ throat and gasping__ for air while hot tears streamed down her face. She felt her __consciousness__ slowly slipping away from her. She looked up just in time to see him holding her while she cried, not even realizing __that she lay there on the kitchen floor._

_Someone was calling__ her name._

_"Kagome!"_

"Kagome! Wake up, girl! You're late for work."

Kagome groaned.

"I need you to clean the fifth floor. There's been an accident with some party animals parading through the halls and a bowl of punch got spilled everywhere. Get on your uniform and go mop it up, then do the rest of the floor."

Kagome got up without a word.

"Then, I need you to put up some eviction notices up for me. Room 101 and 225. I don't want to do it, they're such nice people…"

She went to her closet and pulled out a clean uniform.

"And you know we need to have that talk about what happened this afternoon."

Kagome sensed that the middle-aged woman wasn't leaving. She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You've got to get over this, Kagome. It's been almost eight months!" she announced through the door.

Kagome turned on the faucet.

"Stop ignoring me… and turn off that faucet if you're not using it! You can't afford a high water bill!"

Kagome turned it off, finally showing awareness that she was saying anything.

She heard her aunt sigh in defeat through the door after a long pause.

'If she feels so bothered by me, why doesn't she just leave? Why doesn't she just give up on me like I've been waiting for her to do? Why can't she just leave me like everyone else…?'

"Kag…Kagome? Just… stop doing this to yourself. Stop shutting yourself in. You can't live like this anymore. You've got to do something with your life. Stop hidd-"

Kagome swung the door open, fully changed. She stared at the woman before her, who seemed to be shocked and a little frightened by the look Kagome was giving her. But, her look of shock soon turned into one of smugness and irritation.

"Don't you even dare give me that look, Kagome! You know that doesn't work on me! I don't care what issues you're having right now, you will not treat me like I'm not keeping you in this apartment, giving you a job, and looking after you! Now, get to floor five and get to work."

Kagome walked past the raging woman, carefully covering her obvious defeat with the shielded look she always held.

"I'm not going to let you ruin your life, Kagome, and I won't let you run everyone else's down either!"

She was sure that her aunt Keade didn't see the hurt that resulted from that comment on her face, but Kagome felt it none the less. She headed for the door.

"Don't you walk out when I'm talking to you, Kago-"

Kagome slammed the door behind her.

Hurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurt

Inuyasha tightened his hold around Kikyo, ignoring her previous cries for him not to mess up her make-up.

"Inuyasha! I said let me go! I need to get to the gym before five so I can-"

He kissed her, hard, shutting her up. She struggled for a bit, then relaxed in his arms.

'Is that stupid game more important than me?' he thought.

When he finally let her go, she looked at him with another fake scowl.

"Now, look what you've done! You've messed up my makeup and now I have to redo it before I get there. I demand you let me go."

He leaned into her face, with only an inch between his and her nose. "NO."

"No?!" She pushed him. "Let me go, you jerk!"

He tightened his grip again. "I said no, you… drama queen!"

"Ah!" she exclaimed, smirking. "You… you… dumb jock!"

"Prissy princess!"

"… Control freak!"

"Goody two shoes!"

"Dumb half-breed!"

Inuyasha looked at her, his face showing on a fraction of the shock that was actually there. He unknowingly loosened his grip.

"Yay!" Kikyo exclaimed as she bounded from his arms. "I won! I won!"

She ran to grab her bag from the back seat of the car and almost bolted into the gym doors. "Bye, honey! I'll see you at the game, huh?!" she called to Inuyasha as she reached the doors and pushed them open before disappearing behind them.

Inuyasha still stared at the spot where his girlfriend stood.

_"Dumb half-breed!"_

Behind his eyes he saw the children tormenting him.

'Why does it bother me so much? She didn't really mean that… did she? She was just… joking around. She always pulls that hanyou card…'

_"Dumb half-breed!"_

'But…

'I can't get it out of my head… that's all I am in the end, huh? A hanyou… Dad, I just don't get it…'

**Well, that's the end of that one. Tell me what you think! Personally, I think it was a little weaker than the previous chapters, but what you think is more important cause I wrote it for you! R & R, people, press that link! **


	5. Chapter 5: Slips and Maids

**Hey, everyone. I wrote this chapter fairly quick ****because**** it's kind of a filler chapter to establish some details about the story. Plus, I thought it would lighten the mood a little! Hope you ****enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Well, obviously I don't own Inuyasha, but I don't own Relient K either?! What do I own then???**

**Chapter 5: Slips and Maids**

The girl strolled down the hall, oblivious to her surroundings and stuck in her own world of music.

_We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team…_

She began to nod her head and sing along.

"But, yours would look better than mine, 'cause you're out of my league."

She started slightly jumping as she walked, bouncing on the balls of her feet to the music blasting from head phones.

"And, I know that it's so cliché to tell you that every day to spend with you is the new best day of my life."

She did a spin and kept bouncing, consumed by the tune that blasted in her ears.

"And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust. Its jealousy they can see that we've got it going on!"

She stopped a second to pump the beat with her fists.

"And, I'm racking my brain for a new, improved way to let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say you're okay with the way that this is going to be cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen…"

She started to skip down the hall with her eyes closed, wide smile on her face, and rocking back and forth.

"If anyone could make me a better person, you cou- AH!"

Nicetomeetyounicetomeetyounicetomeetyounicetomeetyounicetomeetyounicetomeetyounicetomeet

Kagome knew the girl was going to slip. She had put up one of those yellow, foldable caution signs to warn people when they were approaching a wet floor, but no one ever paid them mind. It was so amusing to watch people fall on their butt because of their own negligence. But this time was different. It seemed to pass a new level of hilarity. This time… she was singing…and dancing.

Kagome's insides were twisted in hysteria, but her face only held a smirk as she controlled her laughter.

She watched the girl scramble to pick up her now broken iPod case and examine the damage, pouting a little. Her jeans were soaked and she clutched her cloth purse to keep it from experiencing the same fate. Then, she surprised Kagome. She started to laugh at herself.

_'Wow,'_ Kagome thought. _'I thought people only laughed at themselves when they didn't want to look _too _stupid in front of other people.'_

Kagome watched the girl pick herself up, still giggling lightly. Then, she spotted Kagome.

"Oh, hi!" she exclaimed. "Did you just see that?"

Kagome was still too in shock to say anything, but preferred not to anyway. She never wanted to get spotted but there was no turning back now.

The girl kept smiling, but her brow twitched in worry. "I guess you work here, right? Sorry, I probably just messed up your floor. I'm Sango, by the way. I just moved into this apartment right here. But, you probably knew that, right?"

She seemed like a smart girl; she didn't hold out her hand for Kagome to shake. She must have been aware that she wouldn't shake back. But, asking another question? Not too smart.

So Kagome stared at her with a blank look that still masked the humor she was feeling at that moment.

The girl named Sango seemed to get the hint and grinned… or smirked rather.

"Look, I don't know why you're so anti-social, but hey, we'll be seeing each other around anyway, so I guess I'll just keep trying until I force a response out of you." She huffed a laugh and said, "See you later! Got a little brother to take care of!"

Once she saw the girl's door close, Kagome let her smirk shine through for a moment. But, then she frowned.

'I forgot to say goodbye to Sota before I left… I'll greet him when I get off work…'

Then, she continued her cleaning with less of the discontentment that she began her job with.

Ashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashesashes

Inuyasha didn't go to the game.

He lay on his bed, thinking about the comment from Kikyo that still plagued his mind.

_"Dumb half-breed…"_

Inuyasha remembered so vividly that day… he wanted to kill those kids, and could have if it had not been for a stronger full demon that held him back…

Then spoke so much wisdom to him. Wisdom he still had yet to understand…

"Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha growled at the interruption of his thoughts. "What is it, Sesshy dearest?!" he called back.

"Will you stop playing with yourself and get down here?!" he exclaimed from down the stairs.

"What the heck do you want?!"

"Just get down here!"

Inuyasha growled again and bounced from his bed. He left his room and went to the top of the stairs.

"You called, big brother?" he growled irritably through his fangs.

Sesshomaru glared at him from the bottom of the steps. "Why did you fire the maid?"

"Because that wench turned my underwear pink! I know that crazy woman did it on purpose cause I told her red was my favorite color and she tried to wash all my whites with the reds to mix it or something. The girl was obsessed with me!"

"Get over yourself, you brainless idiot, and hire her back! That's the third one this month!"

"So? I didn't like her. She kept hitting on me…" Inuyasha smirked. "You only want her back because you're jealous and she was your only chance to get laid!"

"I want her back because she was the best cook we've had since that maid YOU FIRED back in November!" he roared, baring his dagger-like teeth. "And, I don't see you making meals, Mr. Can't-boil-water-without-almost-burning-the-house-down!"

"So, we'll just get another one. I'll pick them."

"I don't think so. You fired the last one. _I'll_ pick them. Case closed!" he began to walk away, his long silver hair swishing behind him.

"No! Not closed! It's still open!" Inuyasha protested.

Sesshomaru threw up a very pleasant gesture over his back.

"Get back here, fluffy! Just don't pick some old wrinkly lady again this time… or that gay guy that I caught sniffing my clothes!"

"You've got the kitchen tonight!" his elder brother called from the other room.

"Which one?!"

"First floor, idiot!"

"Heck no!"

**Well, there it is people. I hope you laughed a little because some of the future chapters may not be as funny. ****If you guys have not guessed by now, yes, Inuyasha and his brother ARE rich. You'll find out why later of course. And, I hope someone besides Damien is catching the little hints I ****throw in here or**** there**** to tell you more****Fill me in on what you thought of this one! R **_**AND**_** R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hurtful Pasts

**Hello, everyone. It seems that my updating is coming sooner than I thought possible. ****I'm**** thinking extremely hard about starting another story while I'm writing this one. It's a fantasy/fairy tale that isn't like the ones you read in the story books. Tell me what you guys think, because if I start the second one the updates for this one might not come as fast.**

**Disclaimer: Tell me, do I really need to embarrass myself more by telling you what I don't own?**

**Chapter 6: Hurtful Pasts**

Sango strolled into her room, reviewing the events that took place before she came there.

_'__I have to be more careful next time! Music is great, but not if it causes me to break a hip!__'_

She laughed to herself again, but then remembered the mysterious, seemingly mute girl that she met in the hallway.

_'__She looked so…sad… but, I'll make sure to change that! She might even go to my new school! I wonder if __Goshinboku__ High will be anything like the __place__ we left…__'_

Knock Knock Knock…

"What's up, Kohaku?" Sango called from her bed.

"Can I come in?" her little brother said weakly from behind the door.

"Sure!" she said, sitting up.

She watched as her shy little brother tipped into the room, as if fearing he was invading her space, though she had told him he never was.

_'__He's getting to be so handsome and grown up! I can't believe he's a __freshman__ this year; it's amazing how the years have gotten away from us. The counseling and all that helped him so much.__'_

"Sango?" he said, inching in the room and closing the door.

"Yeah?" she said, coaxing him to say what he wanted to say with her voice.

"I'm worried… about… about tomorrow…"

"Hey, come sit on my bed." She said, patting the spot next to her. Once he had settled in, she asked, "Now, tell me what's bothering Kohaku."

"Well," he began. "Remember what happened when I first came back from the hospital…?"

"You… you mean with the kids at school?"

"Yeah... what if…" he seemed to be struggling with his words. "What if that happens again?"

"Oh, Kohaku. You don't have to worry about that! This is a new school with new people. I'm sure no one even knows you! And, if someone messes with you, I'll beat them to a bloody pulp!"

The corner of Kohaku's mouth inched upward in response to Sango's statement.

"I know, Sango," he said.

She patted his back. "Don't worry, Kohaku. It will be different."

"Okay… I'll go take a shower and go to bed…"

"You don't have to tell me, Kohaku! Do what you like. This is your place too. You've been doing that since you got home. Wait, why are you going to bed? It's still light outside!"

"I guess I'm just really tired from all the unpacking." He seemed to frown a little.

"You sure that's all it is, Kohaku-"

"I'm fine, Sango. Just tired. See you in the morning." He had cut her off and basically left her to soak up his want for her to stop asking questions. She knew that was the case; it wasn't the first time.

Sango sighed at the closed door. '_It's going to get better, Kohaku. I promise!__'_

Missingyoumissingyoumissingyoumissingyoumissingyoumissingyoumissingyoumissingyoumissingyoumis

As Kagome walked in her apartment, she spotted Souta sitting on the ledge, right where she left him.

"Hey there, little brother." She said, her voice contradicting her choice of words.

She strolled over to him. He seemed to have been waiting for her, but Kagome could never tell. Most times he just seemed to know she was coming.

"You must have seen what happened with me and aunt Keade…"

He said nothing. Of course.

"I just feel like I'm getting… weak. Souta… I saw him today. He tried to talk to me… I don't even think he knew… knew who I was…"

Kagome could feel the tears rolling down her face, connecting at her chin and dropping to the floor.

"How… how am I going to tell him? I can't do it… it's just so hard… I don't have to tell him, right? Right?! I mean… he… he… is so happy… I'll just run him down with me…" she felt her body trembling.

_"I'm not going to let you ruin your life, Kagome, and I won't let you run everyone else's down either!"_

"You must think I'm… so stupid, Souta… what… what happened to me…?"

Souta stared at her, blankly. Of course.

"I … I wish you would… let me hold you again…"

He seemed to look at her like she was stupid now, but of course… that was her imagination.

"Right…" she picked him up from the ledge and held his cold, ceramic body to her chest, squeezing him.

"I miss you so much, Souta..."

She was pretty sure he wanted to say he missed her too, but ashes can never speak, nor the white and blue china that held them, nor the picture that sat beside them. They could only stare at her with a blank expression of some sort of all-knowing, or knowing-nothing-at-all, type of existence.

She lowered herself to the floor and leaned against the wall, still holding him tightly. She sobbed, washing the dust from the surface of the pot with her tears.

"Mama… daddy… Souta… I miss you so much…"

Tearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstearstea

Inuyasha scrubbed the dishes, deep in thought.

'Kikyo is probably angry with me… the game isn't over yet, but when it is, I know I'll have to come up with some excuse…'

In his mind, he pictured Kikyo's angry, screaming face. He cringed. Then, he pictured her gradually calming down and tears forming in her eyes. Whenever she got mad, tears would soon follow.

But as he pictured the sadness on her face that always turned him into the over-protective boyfriend and made him want to love her until all the tears disappeared, he realized he wasn't seeing his girlfriend's face. He was seeing the girl he met that afternoon.

'I almost forgot about her. Weird girl… why the heck did she run away?'

He remembered what Miroku had told him about the last break up he had with Kikyo.

'Maybe… she remembers me… she seemed to recognize me as she ran for her life. Did I frighten her that much? Maybe she's just not used to hanyous… no, that can't be right. Everyone knows me in that immaturely-sized school. She's probably just sick in the head…'

Inuyasha subconsciously nodded as he continued to wish the dishes.

'Yeah… that's it… nothing to worry about…'

He continued to convince his brain as his heart and his instincts doubted. He normally ignored the two anyway.

'Nothing… at all…'

Theendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendthe

**Hmmm… makes you want more doesn't it?! Mwahahaha! Still so many question to be answered! Please R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lies

**(Okay, for all those who have been watching for my chapters, I apologize for the removal of this chapter, but I had to change some things. I did some spellchecking and had to change a small detail. Again, sorry.)**

**I know, yeah this one came fast. Well, when I had no access to the internet for a while I got some quality writing done. So, I guess that's a good thing… I guess…**

**Disclaimer: Whatever… I don't own Inuyasha. I don't want him anyway… Yes I do!!!**

**Chapter 7: Lies**

Inuyasha fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. It was a little chilly outside, which was normal for one-o-clock in the morning. He was nervous. Kikyo was sneaking out of her apartment building any minute and he was scared to death of what she would say. He wasn't scared of her… he was scared of losing her.

_'Why didn't I go anyway?'_ he thought. _'Was it because of what she said? I just didn't feel like it… I always go to her games. Maybe I deserve a break. I can't say that to her, thought; she'll freak!'_

He paced back and forth, twiddling his thumbs.

'_I got to tell her though. It's the truth and I haven't lied to Kikyo since we got serious. I care too much about her to do that, right? But, what if she leaves me? What if she doesn't like it and gets mad and tries to hit me and I have to push her away and I end up really hurting her and she never speaks to me again?! __All because of some stupid game-'_

"Inuyasha!" he heard his beautiful girlfriend call as she jogged to him. He couldn't help but think how sexy she looked with her hair flowing behind her, her athletic legs carrying her form to him, her figure shining in the moonlight… All his nervousness seemed to melt away…

Until he saw she opened her mouth.

"Where were you today?!" Kikyo huffed, voice tired from jogging.

"I, uh… I was at home." He felt himself stuttering.

"…_Why_?!" she said, her anger rising. "You told me you were coming to my game!"

"Well… actually… um… I said… you…"

"What were you doing, Inuyasha?!" she whined.

"I… my brother was home and… he needed to talk to me about… our maid! Yeah, I had to fire her and we got into a fight and ended up calling future maids all night…"

_'Oh no__…'_ he thought.

"So," he continued his stuttering lie. "Yeah, since that took all night and I had to do all the chores that she left, I couldn't come. I wanted to go, really."

_'No… no no no… what am I doing?__' _he started to panic in his head.

"I'm really sorry, baby. You know how much I like going to your games and seeing you cheer…" his voice trailed off.

_'Kami, no!__ That's a lie! Well, it's only partly a lie, but it's still… oh, crap, what the heck am I doing…?'_

Inuyasha's internal panic began to surface to his face.

_'I can't lie to Kikyo! What's wrong with me? I-'_

"Inuyasha! Stop staring at me like that!" Kikyo's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He broke from his trance and tried to come up with another excuse.

"I… I'm sorry. Your beauty distracted me."

Kikyo's face went from annoyance to adoration in less than a second. "Aw! That's so sweet, Inu!" she embraced him.

He hugged her back, but non-committedly.

_'When did it become __so__ easy to __lie to Kikyo?'_ he thought.

But soon his thoughts were erased when he felt Kikyo shiver against him. His protective boyfriend mode kicked in and he immediately took off his jacket.

"No," Kikyo raised a hand to refuse it. "Let's… get in the car."

Inuyasha grinned and opened the door. "After you, Mademoiselle."

She giggled and climbed in the back seat, soon followed by a very interested Inuyasha. She wasted no time in straddling his lap, facing him.

"So, you forgive me then?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Of course, Inubaby. I can never stay mad at you. I love you too much!"

_'Oh… there's the L-word again. Do I say I love her back? I mean, I care about Kikyo, but do I love her? I think I do… yeah, I do. I'm pretty sure of it…'_

"I… love you too." He said, meaning it for the first time.

Kikyo squealed with delight and she crashed her lips into his. He melted under her kisses as she took control and he let her dominate his mouth with her tongue.

_'It was only a small lie. It's not like she'll find out anyway. Just a little white lie…'_

He pulled her waist closer to him, loving the way her body fit against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_'I can't believe I did that, though. No lying from not on. It's just too stressful to lie to someone you care about.'_

Inuyasha got a feeling then. A feeling that something was wrong. Nothing of immediate danger to his health, but something none the less. He could sense it, practically smell it.

_'Darn it!'_ he thought angrily to himself. _'Why do my instincts__ have to kick in now?'_

Kikyo seemed to detect that there was something wrong and sat up. "What's up, Inuyasha? You're usually all over me by now."

He smiled at her. "I was just… thinking. That's all."

"Well…" she moved her face close to his and touched their noses together. "Stop thinking…"

He laughed at that and continued to kiss her.

_'She's so sexy and cute when she tries to throw hints…'_

Cursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescursescurses

She loved the way he laughed. All husky and deep… always enough to turn her on. She loved the way his body felt; muscular and tight, his skin so smooth. His smile was so amazing. His eyes made her want to melt whenever she looked into them.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

_'But this hair color… has got to go.'_

"Inuyasha, baby? You still awake?"

He grunted lightly from on top of her.

"Inuyasha… what would you think if you got your hair dyed?"

He was silent for a while and at first she thought he fell asleep, but then he said, "Why?"

"Well… I just thought it could look better… black. Don't you think?"

"But… my hair turns black at the new moon."

_'Believe me, Inuyasha. You don't _have_ to remind me. I'm reminded of you being a hanyou __every day__.' _She rolled her eyes.

"I know, babe, but what if you could have it black… _all_ the time?"

He was silent again. She just knew he was going to say yes.

He finally said, "you really want me to dye it?'

She nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her. His face was still half buried in her bare chest. "Yes, I do."

"I'll dye it then."

Kikyo almost yipped out of joy. She continued to run her hand through his hair, imagining it with the midnight shade that she wanted for him.

Silverblacksilverblacksilverblacksilverblacksilverblacksilverblacksilverblacksilverblacksilverblacksilverblac

Kikyo woke up to the blaring of an alarm clock.

"Arg!" She cried out. "Sleep… I need sleep…"

She whined, but rolled out of bed and into the shower.

When she got out she put on the dress suit and strolled into the kitchen where her mother was reading the newspaper and eating toast.

"Hey, mom. How'd you sleep?"

Keade grunted from behind the large sheets of paper.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. _'I don't know why I even try.'_

Suddenly, her mother looked up from the paper. "Kikyo! I need you to go wake up Kagome. She's supposed to make up the shift that Asumi took for her and I think she forgot."

"Keade?!" Kikyo whined. "Why can't you go get her?!"

"Because I told you to! Plus, I'm angry with that girl right now. I don't know what I'll say to her." She continued to munch on the toast.

Kikyo huffed a sound of annoyance. "I'm eating out for breakfast."

"Suit yourself. Tell your boss I said hi."

_'Like hell…'_

"Sure mom, whatever…"

She left the apartment after grabbing her purse from the table and her briefcase from the closet. She didn't have to go far to get to Kagome's place; it was only across the hall.

She sighed, never knowing what she would find in there and scared to death to find out.

_'I __haven't been in there in what… two months?'_

She came to the door and knocked, lightly. "Kagome! Mom sent me to tell you… are you there?! Kagome?"

She listened harder, but heard nothing. She sighed.

"Guess I have to go into that God-forsaken place… what a drag…'

She pulled out the key and put it into the door. Her mother had changed the lock so that it was the same as theirs so they could go into the apartment freely. After the razor incident, Keade thought it would be best.

She pushed open the door. "Hello?" she said, fear apparent in her voice.

To her surprise, the place was clean. Last time she had come, it was a total mess; there was trash all over the floor, plates of food everywhere, and it smelled awful. But, now everything was rightfully in its place and the only thing she smelled was cleaner.

_'Maybe that custodian job did her some good…'_ Kikyo thought with slight disgust. _'__Someone__ has to do it…'_

But, she still saw no sign of her cousin.

"Kagome?"

She heard a moan to her left and froze.

_'Oh, Kami, oh, Kami, oh Kami!__ Please don't let her be bleeding on the floor or something! I think I'll barf up yesterday's dinner…'_

She slowly turned her now stiff body around.

There was Kagome, curled up into a ball and laying on the floor next to the wall, asleep. No cuts, no blood. Just sleeping.

Kikyo let out the breath she didn't know what had been holding. She composed herself and strolled over to where her pregnant cousin lay.

"Get up, Kagome. Time for work!" She mimicked her mother's voice.

Kagome moaned and turned over a bit to reveal something in her arms.

Kikyo was a little surprised to see Souta's urn, but hardly shocked. But, she wondered when she had started sleeping on the floor again.

Kikyo tapped her with her stiletto. "Wakey, wakey, Kagome dear!" she said dryly.

"Does Keade know you sneak out to see him?" she suddenly said, drowsily.

Kikyo gasped. _'How the hell…?'_

"H-how did you know about that?!" Kikyo protested, forgetting to deny it.

Kagome opened her eyes, but didn't look at her. "You're so loud, Kikyo," she said flatly. "The only one who sleeps through it is Keade. The tenants talk… it's not like we can't hear your loud steps leaving the apartment."

"Ah! What?! How dare you!" she had the sudden urge to kick her, but refrained because she was with child. "You know what? You won't tell mom anyway. It's not like you talk to anyone! Plus, I know ways to keep your mouth shut."

Kagome did look up at her then with a glare of 'Are you stupid?' and 'You've got to be kidding me!' type of anger that literally made Kikyo take a step back. After recovering from being mentally dominated by a pregnant woman lying on the floor, Kikyo headed for the door.

"M-mom said you have to take over Asumi's shift because she took yours on Monday. So… um… get dressed…"

With that, she was out the door.

_'Creep…'_

**Well, that's all I have for today, people. I hope you enjoyed, ****cause**** I sure did… Please review, I'd like to know what you think!**


	8. Sorry!

**Sorry, all of you that were reading this story, but I'm ending it. I haven't updated in a long time and you've all probably forgotten about it. I don't think I'll be writing more stories... if you want to know why, then please visit my page.**

**signing out, Kittykritic**


End file.
